


homecoming

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Business Trip, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Park Chanyeol, mentioned taeyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: after being away for a month for work, chanyeol finally comes home.





	homecoming

as usual, chanyeol collects his luggage as soon as he can after he _finally_ gets off the plane. baekhyun said he would be waiting, and he’s eager to hug his tiny husband as tight as he can. he’s been gone for nearly a month, a very long, excruciating month. he misses waking up beside baekhyun, eating with him, hugging him, making love with him, _to_ him, at night before they sleep. he nearly trips over his own feet to get to their usual meeting spot, only to be distracted by coffee. a starbucks stop is necessary, and he knows baekhyun will understand. he doesn’t linger with his coffee, either. chanyeol downs it as fast as he can without giving himself a heart attack before making it to their meeting spot.

when he can’t find baekhyun, his heart feels a bit empty. that sinking, _disappointing_ feeling fills his chest up, though he tries to push it away. he understands, if baekhyun really couldn’t make it to the airport. he must have slept in, and chanyeol can’t blame him. he continues looking, though, dragging his suitcase behind him. he meets baekhyun’s eyes suddenly, so suddenly he almost gasps aloud. baekhyun looks tired, so weary and _exhausted_ , but he’s just as beautiful as he was when he came with chanyeol to the airport almost a month ago. he’s dressed plainly, in jeans and a simple shirt. he’s completed the outfit with chanyeol’s old black cardigan, buttoned all the way up and stretched thin over his swollen belly. _that’s_ why chanyeol was so hesitant to leave his husband for a whole month, because of baekhyun’s pregnancy. he hadn’t wanted to leave his poor baekhyunnie alone, especially since he was just entering his eighth month of pregnancy. before he knows it, baekhyun is in his arms and the suitcase is falling over because he let go of it so abruptly.

“i missed you,” baekhyun murmurs as he presses his cheek against chanyeol’s chest, his voice trembling and watery already. “i’m sorry i wasn’t there right away, i was just... i slept late this morning, yeol, i got here late… i’m sorry… our little munchkin gave me a hard time last night.”

“don’t worry about it, baby.” chanyeol keeps his voice soft and comforting. “it’s okay. come on, let’s go home… here, give me the keys, i’ll drive.” he takes the keys and hastily shoves them into his pocket, grabs the handle of his suitcase, and takes a hold of baekhyun’s small, warm hand. he lets his lover drag him to where he’d parked the car, lets baekhyun give him a welcome home kiss before he drives them home. they leave his suitcase by the doorway when they make it home, opting to go straight to the bedroom for a long session of snuggles, to make up for a month’s worth of time spent not touching each other. chanyeol holds baekhyun, letting his smaller husband rest against his chest. baekhyun takes a hold of chanyeol’s hand, resting it over the curve of his belly. their child isn’t moving a whole lot, but baekhyun claims it’s because he or she spent the night using his insides as a punching bag.

“i _do_ have something to tell you, yeol… i have good news,” he mumbles against chanyeol’s shoulder, locking his taller husband in some sort of half-hug.

“hmm?” chanyeol kisses the top of baekhyun’s head, then his soft, squishy, round cheeks that seem to have fattened up a lot while he was away, and his nose, listening to him sigh softly.

“i know i said i wanted to wait… but i couldn't help it after my last appointment. i found out the gender of our little munchkin!” baekhyun’s voice takes on a happier tone, but it’s still soft and sleepy.

“yeah? tell me, baek, before i die.”

“you’re not gonna die, yeol. anyways… it’s a boy. we’re gonna have a son, sweetheart.”

“we should think up some names for him, baekhyunnie. he’s gonna be here sooner than we think.” chanyeol sighs, resting his cheek against the top of baekhyun’s head. “i love you so much, you know.”

“i know,” baekhyun replies, bringing chanyeol’s hand up to his face so he can kiss it. “i love you too, yeollie. can we lay down? my back hurts…”

“yeah, of course.” chanyeol helps baekhyun lay down, making sure he’s comfortable before laying beside him. baekhyun’s eyes are closed, and aside from the dark circles taking up residence beneath them, he looks relaxed and well-rested. his lips are curving up into a tiny half-smile, and chanyeol just can’t resist anymore. he sits up again, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s soft lips. he relishes in the small, pleased noise baekhyun makes, and loves how baekhyun’s smaller hand grips onto his arm. he pulls back soon after, reaching over to smooth baekhyun’s soft hair back.

“anything else interesting happen while i was away?” he asks softly, laying back down and snuggling close to his sleepy lover.

“mm, yeah… you should go on those business trips more often,” baekhyun says. “lots of things happen when you’re away. jongdae and minseok adopted _five_ kittens, taeyeon cried when i told her we wanted her to be munchkin’s godmother, sehun cried when i told him we wanted him to be the godfather, and… oh, right! jongin and taemin are engaged. as in to be _married_.”

“did they really cry?” chanyeol asks, feeling somewhat amused. “please tell me you recorded that.”

“well… _i_ didn’t, but jongdae did.” the smaller sighs. “i’ll show it to you later… i’m so tired, chanyeollie. everything’s so achy today, especially my back and ankles.”

“take a nap, honey. i’ll be here when you wake up.” he kisses baekhyun’s forehead, gently running his hands through baekhyun’s hair, which coaxes a soft whine out of him. chanyeol loves the way baekhyun’s newly rounded cheeks squish up when he smiles and when chanyeol kisses them. “i love you. sleep well.”

baekhyun sleeps for a few hours, curled up as best as he can into the fetal position without his belly getting in the way. he whines in his sleep when chanyeol so much as touches his stomach or anywhere near it. chanyeol’s a little worried that baekhyun’s in pain, given how close he is to his due date. slowly, chanyeol places his hand on baekhyun’s round belly, just to see what’ll happen if he touches him for longer than a few seconds. baekhyun whines in protest, opening his eyes and struggling to sit up after pushing chanyeol’s hand off of his stomach.

“don’t touch,” he mumbles, settling his own hands over the swell of his belly. “i’m _sensitive_ , yeol, and it hurts when you press down on my tummy. munchkin doesn’t like it either… you’ve woken him up!”

“sorry.” he frowns, wrapping an arm around baekhyun’s shoulders instead. “i didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“it’s fine.” baekhyun sighs, leaning against chanyeol. “i’m just… achy. i’m ready for this to be over.”

“well, according to the calendar,” chanyeol says, running a gentle hand through baekhyun’s hair. “you’re due next friday. today’s thursday, baek. there’s only a week left.”

“we need to pick out a name…” baekhyun lets out a whine. “everything else is done, but munchkin needs a name.”

“well, did you have any in mind?”

“hmm… hyunbin, jongyeol, eunjae, changbin…”

“i like eunjae,” chanyeol murmurs. “park eunjae sounds cute.”

“okay,” baekhyun says, sighing. “he’ll be park eunjae. now we just have to wait for him.”

“yep,” chanyeol says, nodding. “he’ll be here before we know it, honey.”

“yeah…”

they fall into silence, just basking in each other’s company. it’s getting late, but chanyeol had lunch before he got coffee at the airport and baekhyun is too uncomfortable to be hungry. he thinks it might be a sign that he’ll be going into labor soon, but there’s no unbearable pain yet so he and chanyeol relax for the rest of the night. park eunjae ends up coming into the world exactly a week later, a day before the actual due date. they’re both happy, if not exhausted. chanyeol’s just glad that baekhyun hadn’t gone into labor while he was away. they’re lucky, in that way, and now their happy little family of two is a happy but tired little family of three.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly... i just needed to write something short & sweet.  
> tell me what you think !!


End file.
